


No One To Talk To

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's being silent that gets her</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One To Talk To

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place against an OTPoW verse

The worst part of it is not being able to talk about it.

She wishes there was someone....but no one knew. No one but his support network, and they're either dead or have buried themselves deep.

They both had made plans to tell those they loved, that weekend in Paris.

Then the first attack on the Titans happened.

She looked, she called, but he wasn't where she could get a hold of him.

Losing him like this...having him as an enemy...is hard enough.

The unending pain of keeping it all bottled up is chewing at her sanity.


End file.
